


Муки Совести

by Feather_in_broom



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom
Summary: Написано на Hobbit GenHet Fest на diary.ru по заявке:10 способов уползания Торина. За акцент на том, что Торин уползать не хочет, а фанаты заставляют, заказчик осыплет автора печеньками.(Если где-то есть существо с ником Совесть фандома - прошу меня извинить, совпадение случайно)
Kudos: 1





	Муки Совести

Автор с ником **Совесть фандома** начинала писать для себя. Она не думала, что будет когда-либо популярна, так как была абсолютной канонисткой, никогда и ни в чем не отступая от оригинала. Мысль о том, что можно исковеркать в угоду своей прихоти любимую книжку или фильм приводила ее в священный ужас. **Совесть фандома** старалась писать так, словно персонажи могут прочитать то, что она пишет. Словно они стоят, заглядывая через плечо в экран ноутбука, имея право и силу возмутиться и опровергнуть написанное. Она вела внутренние диалоги с персонажами, стараясь понять их реакции на те или иные слова и поступки. Со временем это вошло в привычку, насущную как дыхание. И иногда ей казалось, что она видит героев своих фиков перед собой даже четче, чем собственную комнату.

Фик грозил замерзнуть. **Совесть фандома** знала, что должна написать дальше, но у нее не поднимались руки — этот канон был слишком суров к полюбившимся персонажам. Она сидела на подоконнике, отвернувшись к окну и снова пытаясь понять, что сказал бы ей персонаж — Торин Дубощит. **Совесть фандома** представила его и привычно ощутила чужое присутствие в комнате.  
— Не пишешь? — спросил глубокий мужской голос.  
— Не могу, — покачала головой **Совесть**. — Сложный момент.  
Гном, тяжело топая по ковру, подошел к открытому ноутбуку на столе и посмотрел на экран.  
— Битва пяти воинств. Важный момент. И я, вижу, уже ранен, — спокойно заметил он.  
Она повернула к Торину несчастный взгляд.  
— Я не могу тебя убить. Я не раз писала о смерти героев зная, что их смерть не результат моей жестокости, а заданная автором канона реальность. Но… — она замолчала, не смея продолжить. Но ты — первый, кого я действительно не могу простить автору канона. Кто стал для меня реальнее всех предыдущих любимых персонажей. Я уже даже не верю, что ты — плод моего воображения.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я ценю тебя именно за каноничность твоих историй, — невозмутимо ответил он.  
 **Совесть фандома** виновато опустила глаза.  
— Впервые в жизни мне хочется написать AU, — покаялась она и, не выдержав, спросила, снова подняв на него шальной взгляд. — Торин… хочешь выжить?  
Он отвел взгляд от нее и замер, сурово глядя в даль за окном.  
— Как ты представляешь это в каноне? Все авторы пишут что-то вроде «Выжил — воцарился в Эреборе — все было хорошо». Сюжеты начинаются уже потом, в мирном восстанавливаемом королевстве. И никто не задумывается о том, что было сразу после битвы. Нам нужно примирение с людьми, полное, без прошлых обид. Не знаю, найду ли в себе силы отдать им часть золота, драконья болезнь подтачивает мой ум и то, что Аркенстон в их руках, не добавляет мне здравомыслия. А они его не отдадут. Живому не отдадут.  
— Ты нашел силы простить Бильбо и самому попросить прощения. Значит драконья болезнь не так сильна, — возражает Совесть фандома. — А Бард отдаст Аркенстон, я уверена. Если он отдал его в каноне тому, кому он уже был без надобности, то живому отдаст еще вернее. Он всегда казался мне здравомыслящим человеком.  
— Может и так. Но…  
— Стой. Торин. Ответь мне все же на вопрос. Ты. Хочешь. Выжить?  
Гном вздыхает и слегка склоняет голову.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это дурацкий вопрос?  
И **Совесть фандома** понимает, что позволение на AU у нее есть.  
— Тогда помоги мне придумать канон. Чтоб АU заключалось только в одном факте сюжета: ты — выжил. Смотри…  
— Нет, так не выйдет, — все же упрямится Торин. — Там мои подданые, там Фили и Кили. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не пожалею себя ради них.  
— Я не хочу углублятся в AU, — успокаивает его **Совесть фандома**. — Вот смотри, например: ты теряешь сознание от ран, Фили и Кили тебя прикрывают и гибнут, сюжет каноничен аж до разговора с Бильбо включая его. Просто в конце его ты не умираешь, а теряешь сознание и потом тебя все же откачивают.  
— Такое уже писали.  
— И что?  
— Ничего хорошего.  
— Торин, это единственный вариант не скатится в полное AU и удержатся поближе к канону. Все другие способы будут слишком притянутыми за уши. Все что пытались писать на эту тему — бред, написанный только для того чтоб ты выжил.  
— Мне кажется там трудно выжить. Слишком тяжелые раны. Трудно придумать способ…  
— Нет ничего невозможного для буйной фантазии фикрайтера, — возражает **Совесть фандома** , впервые с благодарностью вспоминая самые нелепые из виденных сюжетов. — Да вот тебе сходу десяток способов. Первый: тебя лечит Гендальф какой-то особой магией.  
Торин фыркает.  
— Он меня и так лечил, но раны слишком тяжелые. Меня парой копий пронзили!  
— Тогда вот тебе второй способ: тебя лечат эльфы начиная от Трандуила и заканчивая прилетевшими на орлах Элрондом и Галадриэлью.  
— Ты еще скажи что мы уезжаем в закат на лосе, как в каком-то низкопробном стебном слэшике.  
— Или тебя лечит Беорн, который вынес тебя из боя. Ему могут быть известны какие-нибудь методы…  
— Сомневаюсь и в его целительских способностях, и в том, что он задержался возле Одинокой горы после битвы. Это все не то.  
— Ах, не то… — на лице **Совести** расцветает ехидная улыбка. — Тогда как тебе четвертый вариант: ты заблудился на том свете и приблудился назад в мир живых.  
— Ну вот фесты* только не вспоминай, пожалуйста, — морщится Торин.  
— А кстати о фестах. Кто-то вымолил тебя у Махала обратно! — **Совесть фандома** загибает пятый палец, считая способы оставить Торина в живых.  
— Это я вообще комментировать не буду.  
— А может последнего прямого потомка Дурина просто нельзя убить? Чтоб один из семи гномьих кланов не остался без правителя?  
— Ты канонистка или кто? Что это за бредовые сюжеты? И ты прекрастно знаешь, что Даин тоже из рода Дурина и займет этот трон по праву.  
— Тогда, может, какой-нибудь древний гномский магический обряд, позволяющий обменять одну жизнь на другую и кто-то приносит себя в жертву. Кто-нибудь молодой, начитанный, впечатлительный…  
Торин грюкает кулаком по подоконнику рядом с ногой **Совести** , он уже откровенно зол.  
— Не путай гномов с некромантами, — мрачно, тяжело роняя слова говорит он.  
Несколько секунд они молчат. Потом **Совесть фандома** рискует продолжить.  
— Мне тут пришел в голову сюжет, каноничный аж до твоих похорон. Тебе положили Аркенстон на грудь, а камень то непростой. Может он волшебный. Может, твой дед был прав, что камень — знак особой милости Махала и того что Эребор принадлежит именно вам. И Аркенстон исцеляет короля.  
— А вот такого я еще не слышал… — уже спокойнее говорит Торин. — Но это все равно бред.  
— Ах, бред! Бред это… А, вот, девятый способ — твой неожиданно объявившийся двойник, который оглушил и связал тебя перед битвой и умер вместо тебя, перед смертью признавшись в этом Бильбо и Гендальфу. Они тебя нашли, развязали…  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Не надо, я понял. Отставить нести чушь. Пожалуй, самым разумным был вариант с Аркенстоном. Но как ты себе это представляешь? Торжественные похорона, Бард кладет мне на грудь камень и тут я открываю глаза?  
— И сразу после этого эффектного кадра идут титры, — смеется **Совесть фандома**. — Нет, я думаю, ранам потребуется некоторое время, чтобы затянуться.  
— И на третий день плита гробницы будет откинута, а почетная стража разбежится в ужасе, — фыркает Торин, — а меня встретит кто-то из женщин, например пришедшая на могилу Дис.  
 **Совесть фандома** недоуменно смотрит на него.  
— Откуда ты знаешь религиозные сюжеты моего мира?  
— Тебе не стоит забывать, что я все же — плод твоего воображения, — отвечает гном. — Все, что знаешь ты, знаю и я.  
— Кстати о плодах воображения. Есть же куча фиков, в которых тщательно описанный сюжет или даже ретейлинг канона в результате оказывается сном кого-то из героев. Это уже десятый вариант. Который, к тому же, делится на три подвида: герою приснилось будущее, которое он теперь может изменить, герою приснилось несбывшееся прошлое и он радуется, что на самом деле все по другому, и третий вариант, если приснившееся — вообще альтернативная реальность.  
— Как по мне, это рояль в кустах. Да, для тех, кто хочет и канон описать, и героям хорошо сделать, но очень бросается в глаза.  
— Значит, вернемся к идее с Акренстоном.  
 **Совесть фандома** слезла с подоконника, села за стол с ноутбуком и пробежала глазами последние написанные фразы. Теперь, когда она знала, что Торин будет жить, она чувствовала, что ей вполне по силам описать перед этим канонную смерть. Но сначала она перемотала текстовый документ до шапки и впервые в жизни поставила в предупреждениях две английские буквы — AU.

**Author's Note:**

> *этот и следующий способы - реальные заявки ХоббитФеста на diary.ru


End file.
